Blurred Lines
by am4muzik
Summary: "It means I'm not going to be gentle." I let out a little squeak as a tear slid down my cheek. "No need to be afraid...or maybe you should be." I felt a chill run down my spine as his words echoed in my ears. Maybe you should be... I closed my eyes and tried to calm my breathing, preparing myself for the worst. But I wasn't ready for what happened next.


**This story contains extremely mature content that some users of FanFiction may prefer not to read. **

**In other words...VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

**Warnings: Explicit sexual content, mature concepts**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

"No please," I whispered, heart and mind racing. "Please don't."

"Just walk," he growled, yanking my arms which were tied behind my back with rope.

"I'll give you whatever you want," I whimpered. "Please just-"

"Oh I know you will. You don't have much of a choice," he cut me off. "We're going downstairs- can you handle that?"

"Not with this motherfucking blindfold on," I snapped.

"Feisty. I like it."

"Dick," I muttered under my breath.

He pulled me closer to him until I was flush with his chest. "What was that you said?"

"N-nothing-"

"Sir."

"Sir," I finished through gritted teeth.

I can't believe this. The one night. The one fucking night my friends convince me to go out. They, drunk off their asses, return home safely, while I, the only intelligent and sober one, get fucking taken- kidnapped- whatever.

I swallowed as a whole other possibility entered my mind. The thought that I may end up giving myself to this man. This stranger. This dick who had taken me, pulled me into his car a block away from home.

One. Motherfucking. Block.

"Are you walking or do I have to carry Her Highness?"

His deep voice brought me out of my brooding, enough to scowl at the dark shape of a man I could just make out through the blindfold.

Ugh. How degrading.

"Would you like to return me home in one piece or with broken limbs?" I questioned my captor.

"I'm not sure if I'll be returning you home," he answered simply. "But I'll carry you."

"Wait how are we- OHMYGOD!" I shrieked as I was hoisted over his shoulder.

I made note of the number of steps he walked down in case I was still restrained and blindfolded when- if I had a chance to escape.

I was laid down on a table and shivered as the cool metal touched my skin not covered by my dress.

"Wait, get up."

Struggling, I managed to pull myself up to a sitting position before lying back down, this time meeting with a smooth fabric. "What is this?"

"What is this...?" he prompted.

"What is this, sir?" I asked him.

"Something to keep you warm."

"But you-"

"Don't question me!" he barked.

"O-Ok," I said quietly, reminding myself that I had no idea what this man was capable of.

Letting out a deep breath, I allowed my body to relax so I could think clearly. "Can um, can I at least know your name...sir?"

"No."

I opened my mouth to ask another question, then decided against it. No use in getting him pissed off with me.

"What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" I countered.

"Tell me your name. It's no longer a question."

"I'm not going to-"

"Tell. Me. Your. God. Damn. Name. I won't ask again."

"Kali."

"Good. Now, was that so hard?"

I took in a deep breath and let it out, trying to keep my anger under control. Lashing out could have dangerous repercussions.

I heard heavy footsteps approaching and involuntarily held my breath. "Don't be scared," he soothed, running a hand up my bare thigh.

I squeezed my eyes shut and held in a whimper, determined not to let my fear show.

While I expected his hands to be cold and harsh, instead they were warm, and quite honestly, they helped me relax.

Placing his hands under my arms, he lifted me off the table and back onto the floor. "Kneel down for me," he ordered.

Complying, I knelt down in front of him, my knees on the carpeted floor. "How skilled are you with your mouth?"

"Um...I guess I'm-"

"Take my belt off."

"But my hands are-"

"I know that. Take it off, Kali."

I hesitated, and he tangled a hand in my hair, pulling me towards his body. "Take it off."

Sticking my tongue out, I met with the cold metal of the button on his jeans. "H-How many over is it?" I questioned.

"Over two."

Heart rate speeding up, I shifted until I was at the first belt loop, and found the end of it. Biting down on the leather, I pulled it through both belt loops and moved across the floor to my left to undo the buckle. Placing my mouth on the buckle, I moved backwards until I heard his belt fall to the floor.

My first task was over.

I would soon find out that this was the first of many.

"Jeans next, beautiful."

Trying to contain my emotion, I simply nodded and moved towards him once again, biting down on the corner of denim above the button. I pulled it towards me until the button had come undone, then tentatively moved my mouth back to his most sensitive area, struggling to find the zipper. My nose brushed against his member, hardening by the second due to the intimacy of our situation.

"Fuck," he groaned out as I blushed and moved down to the zipper. Latching my teeth onto the zipper, I pulled it down quickly to get it over with.

"Y-you have to step out of them now," I whispered, already feeling degraded by the circumstances.

"You're doing great," he offered, stroking my cheek.

I swallowed and resisted the urge to recoil at his touch, not wanting to anger him.

"Let's go, darling."

"Are they um..." I shook my head and forced out the question. "Boxers or briefs?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well I think I know what you want and so...yes, it does."

"Boxer briefs."

"Ok," I sighed. Instead of facing the embarrassment from earlier yet again, I decided to start farther up on his body. Finding the hem of his shirt, I traveled down until I met with the waistband of his boxer briefs, biting down on the elastic and pulling it over his aching member. Maneuvering around his body on my knees, I moved to his right hip and tugged the fabric down, doing the same to his left hip until the garment was finally on the floor.

Done.

I stood up, legs aching, and shook them out to get some feeling back.

"Dammit, did I say you could get up?"

"N-no sir," I whispered, voice wobbling out of pure fear. "I'm sorry."

"So why are you still standing?" he growled.

"I'm sorry," I repeated, dropping down in front of him and wincing as my knees took the brunt of my fall.

"Make me happy, gorgeous girl."

"I..."

"You what?"

"I can't," I whimpered pathetically.

"What, you've never done it before?"

"No, I um...I have a boyfriend. I can't-"

He grabbed my face and forced my head up. Although I couldn't see, I could visualize the blazing inferno in his eyes.

I had said no.

"You can," he snarled, "and you will, bitch."

I blinked a few times, not used to these terms being directed towards me by another man.

"But-"

"No. No but. Do you see your boyfriend here? Do you think he'll ever find out? No. So do what I ask because I'm not known to be patient, Kali."

"Please, I-"

"Maybe I should put it into simpler terms. Suck. It."

Swallowing my fear, I tried to convince myself that this wasn't some stranger. This was my boyfriend. I was doing this to make him happy.

He tangled his fingers in my hair and pulled me forward until my mouth met the tip of his member. Reminding myself that my life may depend on this, I wrapped my mouth around his girth and took in as much as possible before pulling back, licking a line up the vein underneath.

Groaning, he pulled me closer to his body, hitting the back of my throat. I resisted the urge to gag and continued doing what he asked, grazing my teeth lightly over his dick every so often.

"Fuck. Fuck, Kali. God, your boyfriend must be happy."

I squeezed my eyes shut as a few tears escaped when his words reminded me that here I was, being unfaithful to my boyfriend of six years.

When I was unable to continue, he took control, sliding in and out of my mouth at an insane speed until I felt his warm liquid on my tongue.

"Swallow."

Complying, I swallowed this other man's release, disgusted for allowing myself to get caught in this situation.

"Alright, get up."

Stunned by what I had just done, I remained on the floor in a state of complete shock.

"Are you fucking deaf? Get the fuck up."

I wished that my hands were untied so that I could just curl up on the floor and cover my ears with my hands.

Maybe then he would disappear.

"Fucking bitch," he muttered, taking my arm in his hand and yanking me up.

I squeaked at the pain that shot through my shoulder and he rubbed it gently.

"I'm not trying to hurt you. But you need to listen."

I simply nodded, not wanting to give him any more than I already had.

He lifted me up and set me down on the table, my legs swinging just over the edge. "I'm going to untie your hands for a minute, but you have to promise to listen. And no trying to run either."

Gritting my teeth, I nodded once more to show I understood.

"Let me hear you repeat that."

"I won't try to run. And I'll listen to what you say."

"Uh uh uh, aren't we forgetting something?"

"I'll listen to what you have to say, _sir_."

"Atta girl." Moving behind me, he untied the knot in the rope holding my hands together, and I gratefully brought them to the front of my body, rubbing the sore spots where the rope had been chaffing.

Placing his hands under my thighs, he rolled my dress up until it rested on my hips.

"Lift your arms up."

Holding back a sigh, I lifted my arms into the air and took in a sharp breath as cool air hit my stomach when he pulled my dress over my head.

"Lace set, hmm? I like lace."

_Don't hit him. Don't hit him. Don't hit him._

"Now. Let's get those hands tied again."

And in a second, my hands were behind my back once more.

With my vision impaired, it was easier to pick up on his movements by listening. As he moved away, presumably to get something to restrain my legs, I counted his steps.

Seventeen.

He was far enough away.

I jumped off the table and ran forward, turning to my right when I hit a wall. Head now throbbing, I made my way to the stairs, counting in my head as I fumbled up them.

One...

Two...

Three...

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

C'mon c'mon c'mon.

"NO!" I shrieked, tripping on the fifth step.

In an instant, I was in his arms, tears now flowing freely down my face.

"Please, please just let me go," I begged. "I won't tell anyone."

"You're damn right you won't," he growled. "But you're not getting anyway until I'm done with you."

My breath was coming in ragged gasps and I hunched over after being placed on the table, my feeble attempt to protect my body.

Shivering, I choked back a sob, determined to show him that he wouldn't break me.

"I was going to go easy on you. But not anymore. You promised, Kali."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "Please don't hurt me."

"I can't promise that. Besides, you made a promise not to run. If you broke yours, why should I keep mine?"

My only response was a whimper.

"Now..." He trailed his finger over the cups of my bra, then traced a line down my stomach. "I think you're wearing too many clothes."

"No please, I-"

He clamped one of his large hands over my mouth and literally tore my bra and thong off. I squealed and bit down on the inside of my cheek, so hard I could taste the familiar metallic flavor of blood.

"Let's face it, your thong wasn't covering much anyway."

I felt my hands shaking behind my back, out of loss of circulation or anger, I wasn't sure which.

That wasn't meant for him.

How dare he.

I heard feet shuffling on the floor and shivered as he kissed the back of my neck before untying the rope once again.

"Lie down," he commanded.

Tired of fighting back, I did as I was told, my back pressed against the cold metal of the table. I guess he had moved whatever was on it before. He stretched my arms above my head and tied both of my hands to legs of the table, doing the same to my feet on the opposite end.

Realizing I was now fully exposed to him, I began fervently shaking my head back and forth. "Nonono I don't want to do this. Please don't do this. I really don't-"

"Shut. Up."

"No please, I-"

"Alright, that's it."

"What's it? Wait, what are you doing?"

"If you won't stop incessantly talking voluntarily, I'll make you stop talking."

"W-What does that mean? Please just answer the-what the hell is that?" I shrieked as he tied yet another knot, this time behind my head.

"Something to keep you quiet," he said in a silky smooth voice, sliding the fabric down into my mouth before pulling it taut.

"YOU PUTH A FUTHING GAG ON ME?"

"You apparently don't understand what a gag is used for. It's to make you stop talking. Can you handle that?" His voice was menacingly low and I just wanted this to be over.

"Mmhm."

"Good girl. Now I was going to take good care of you, but you decided to disobey me. Do you know what that means for you, Kali?"

"Mm mm," I whimpered, shaking my head.

"It means I'm not going to be gentle."

I let out a little squeak as a tear slid down my cheek.

"No need to be afraid...or maybe you should be."

I felt a chill run down my spine as his words echoed in my ears.

_Maybe you should be..._

I closed my eyes and tried to calm my breathing, preparing myself for the worst.

But I wasn't ready for what happened next.

In one swift motion, he had climbed onto the table and buried himself in me to the hilt.

I screamed out at the sudden shock and pain, straining at the ropes tying me down to the table.

"It'll get better soon," he muttered, picking up the pace until he reached a fast, steady rhythm.

My cries gave way to moaning as he slid in and out of my body. Ashamed of myself, I tried to quiet my noises but succumbed to the pleasure of being stretched in this way.

"You feel so fucking good," he groaned out, rutting his hips against mine.

My breath came out in ragged gasps around the gag as I searched for a way to get more air.

I attempted to calm down, but felt myself sliding into that familiar world of euphoria.

With a stranger.

This was so wrong.

My head was telling me no. This had to stop. Every warning signal in my body was blaring, telling me to stop crying out in pleasure.

But my body completely ignored my brain, giving into this stranger's ministrations.

"F-Fuck Kali, I'm gonna-"

A muffled cry escaped from my throat as his second release filled me up, our warm liquids mingling as one.

A bead of sweat from his forehead fell onto my stomach as he brushed my hair out of my face. "You were good. A very good girl."

"Mmm?"

"What was that?"

"Take ith off now?"

"Hmm..."

"Pleaf?"

"I think I can reward you now."

I breathed out a sigh of relief as the restraints on my feet came off, then my hands, and finally, _finally_ the gag was untied. He pulled it out of my mouth and I coughed slightly. "Thank you, sir."

"Alright, honey. You did well."

"The-The blindfold?" I asked.

"We'll get dressed first, ok?"

I nodded and licked my parched lips.

He helped me into a new pair of panties and bra, then kissed my cheek. I grimaced and moved away ever so slightly.

"Kali?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like your black yoga pants with the white trim or Soffe shorts?"

"You-I-What-How- Have you been stalking me?" I cried.

I felt his presence in front of me and soon, the blindfold was off. Adjusting to the light, I looked up into the eyes of...

My boyfriend.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" I shrieked. "HOW DARE YOU I THOUGHT I WAS CHEATING ON YOU I FELT SO VULGAR AND I JUST I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JAMES HOW-"

"Oh you felt vulgar...that's why you were moaning like a bitch?" James smirked at me.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? I was so scared," I whined.

"I'm sorry, baby," he chuckled, clearly pleased with himself. "Hope I didn't scare you too much."

I crossed my arms and turned away from him, refusing to look at his handsome face.

"C'mon, baby. I love you. Don't be mad at me."

I shook my head and continued to stare at the wall.

"Kali. Babe. I love you. I just-"

"Why?" I cut him off.

"You said no last night," he pouted.

"Oh. My. God," I laughed. "Because I was too tired to fuck you last night, you pretended to kidnap and then _rape_ me? I mean...wait, where the hell are we?"

"Kendall and Lina's basement," he mumbled. "And um...Lina told me that you've had this dream where _this_ happens."

"To some extent," I growled, still pissed off with him.

"Do you still love me?" James gave me his signature pout and puppy dog eyes, and I felt my heart melting.

"Of course I still love you, baby," I relented, winding my arms around his neck and giving him a deep kiss. "I'll never stop loving you."

James rested his forehead against mine and rubbed our noses together. "So..."

"Hmm?"

James kissed my nose and smirked at me. "Can we do this again...sometime soon?"

* * *

**So that was...different XD I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please R&R. Thanks :)**


End file.
